A number of systems and methods for remotely controlling a computer have been developed to adapt the conventional keyboard/mouse interface to a wide variety of user applications and preferences. A variety of technologies including ultrasonic, infrared, and radio frequency (RF) have been used to afford users increased mobility relative to the computer processor and/or display screen. These technologies typically employ custom transmitters/receivers to communicate control and status information between the user and the computer which may be used to control the computer. A number of systems use sensors positioned on the user, on the computer, and/or on a display screen to detect movement of the user and/or a wireless pointing device relative to the sensors. While acceptable for certain applications, these techniques may be limited by line-of-sight requirements or distance, for example. Likewise, these systems require complex and often expensive equipment which may not be readily adaptable to different forums having audiences ranging from a few individuals to a filled auditorium.
As computers are increasingly being used for graphical presentations and/or demonstrations, larger display devices are used to provide viewing by audiences of varying size. Many presentations, such as slide shows and the like, require relatively simple control of the computer during the actual presentation. Commands which advance or reverse slides or initiate a display sequence require only a basic user interface or remote control to communicate with the computer. However, more sophisticated presentations or demonstrations, such as used for software user training or promotion, require a more sophisticated interface or remote control to effectively operate the computer. Conventional strategies require the presenter to either remain within close proximity of the computer to operate the keyboard and/or pointing device (mouse, touchpad, track ball, etc.) or have an assistant perform the required operations.